


Memorable

by dreameh



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaoi centric, M/M, Very late thing for Iwazumi's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru always has an ace up his sleeve when it comes to his best friend Hajime's birthday celebration. If only his friend knew the shock that he was going to get on that particular night of his birthday. </p><p>This was 5 days late for Iwaizumi's birthday but I reckon it was worth going to sleep later for 4 nights in a row to finish this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Iwaizumi and Oikawa (that I've published) so please tell me if there is anything I need to work on.

"Ah, Iwa-chan, you're coming after training, aren't you?" It's the same question that he asks every year. He asks Hajime as if he would change his mind about their yearly event on his birthday. Every year Tooru did something different. "Yeah, of course I am, Shittykawa. Now get back to training and stop being distracted!" Hajime always goes to the event with Tooru. It's one of his favourite things. Something happens each year that makes it really memorable. Last year it was when Matsukawa and Hanamaki found out where they were going and they crashed the celebration, throwing paint on the two of them and then they treated them to dinner to make up for their ruined clothes. 

"5 minutes of training left! Go for a run around the gym, 3 laps and then stretch before you clean up. Make sure you cool down properly to avoid injuries!" their coach shouted, pointedly glaring at Tooru when he mentioned injuries. Tooru laughed nervously under the coach's glare before noticing the team had already started running and he ran to catch up to Hajime who was staying near the back just for Tooru. (although, he'd never admit to anyone that he was doing that for Tooru)

"Happy birthday Iwaizumi-senpai/san/kun (anything the team calls Iwaizumi)!" the team shouted just as Hajime was taking his shirt off to change into his clothes for the event. He quickly slipped his other shirt on and looked at the team. Everyone had a gift for him (even though he was certain that Tooru was only giving him a gift at the event this year). Hajime's eyes widened and tears started welling in them. He didn't bother wiping the tears from his eyes as his team all started hugging him. "Uwahh! Iwa-chan's crying!" Hajime wasn't sure whether Tooru was teasing him but he threw his sweaty shirt that he had been wearing at the captain's face anyway. 

"Are you ready for a fun night?" Tooru asked Hajime as he was getting changed. Hajime didnt respond. He was in the middle of packing his bag up when Tooru turned around and tut-tutted "Nuh-uh Iwa-chan! It's your birthday. I'll pack away your bag. But first can you help me? I'm a bit stuck." sighing, Hajime rolled his eyes and stood up, fixing Tooru's shirt. He noticed that Tooru was wearing the gag shirt that was part of his birthday present last year. It was relatively plain, white with a pocket that had an alien sticking out of it. However, when the pocket was pulled forward slightly, it would reveal that the alien had both of its middle fingers up. "You really love that shirt, don't you?" Hajime didn't even need to see Tooru's response to know he was nodding avidly. "Of course I do Iwa-chan. After all, you bought it for me."

For the next 30 minutes, Hajime couldn't see anything. It was tradition that he was blindfolded on the way to the destination. "How far away is this place?" he asked and Tooru laughed slightly "45 minutes to walk and 15 to drive. But it'll be worth it Hajime." Hajime frowned even though he knew Tooru couldn't see his frown. "Won't it be dark by the time we get there then?" he asked and the other boy giggled "That's what we need for tonight." he stated and Hajime started to wonder what was happening on that night.

"So, Hajime, have you figured out what we are doing tonight?" Tooru asked excitedly, stopping where he was. "No? Can you tell me or are we not there yet?" Hajime asked "We're here." Tooru started to remove the blindfold "However, the secret shall remain a secret until the time I want to reveal it." when the blindfold fell from Hajime's eyes, he noticed they were at the base of a hill. "Well actually.... The real destination is at the top of this hill but I didn't want you climbing a hill blindfolded." Tooru admitted. Normally Hajime would hit Tooru for lying, but he was relieved that Tooru was concerned for Hajime's safety and worried about his own guidance skills when it came to going up hills.

"This better be worth it Tooru. It's gotten really dark and I can't see for shit right now." Tooru dismissed Hajime's worries with a wave of his hand and a 'don't worry Hajime we're nearly there.'. Once they got there, Hajime realised where they were "Tooru why the fuck are we at Karasuno?" he asked "Well first off we needed to be near somewhere to get our pizzas delivered because I found out the volleyball club are spending the night at school practicing so there will be some people at the school and also because this place has the best view of the sky at night." Hajime rolled his eyes fondly at Tooru's reasoning. And then the pizza arrived "When did you call for this." Hajime asked, staring at Tooru incredulously "An hour ago but I got them to put off making it for 40 minutes." 

"So let me get this straight. You brought me to Karasuno just to stargaze with me with pizza for my birthday?" Hajime asked, a slice of pizza in his hand. He was eating it as Tooru nodded "Yes. And this has been a great night. I can hardly hear the screaming of Chibi-chan." as if that was a cue, they heard a loud scream of 'Oh my god Noya!' which was followed by around 7 other screams that were similar with different profanity levels "The libero must have executed a pretty good receive for that much screaming to follow. Maybe he received that ace, Asahi?" if Tooru told anyone that Hajime choked on cheese, Tooru would probably be punched because that totally didn't happen. (It did)

"You know, Matsun and Makki wanted to help tonight, maybe bring us dinner but I told them to shove that idea up their asses because who knows what they would do this year." Tooru stated and Hajime laughed "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." he stated sarcastically "But I agree. Last year was chaos, which explains why we never invite anyone else to this" 

A dark haired figure stalked out of the school grounds, muttering obscenities under their breath. "Oh! It's Tobio-" Hajime could tell that Tooru noticed who it was but thankfully he didn't call out to him as a smaller figure with a bright orange mop of hair ran out after Tobio "What the hell Tobio?! Why are you slacking off with your tosses to me?" Shouyou shouted, anger evident in his lack of jumping around "I'm... Slacking off?" Tobio asked, confusion lingering in his voice "Yeah you are! When you're tossing to everyone else, you toss to their liking but when you're tossing to me you hesitate slightly. I can see it. What's wrong Tobio? Please tell me. Is it something to do with my technique? I'll try to make it better. Is it me? I can't really do much about that but I'll tr-" Shouyou was cut off by Tobio kissing him. When they broke apart Shouyou was silent with shock. "Hinata, dumbass... Shouyou. It's always been you. Just not in a negative way." Tobio muttered. 

Tooru ruined the moment when he shouted "Holy shit Tobio-chan!" dragging the 'i' in shit out for longer than necessary. "Oikawa-senpai?" he asked at the same time that Shouyou shouted "Grand King?!" both 1st years had bright red faces "What are you doing here Oikawa-senpai?" Tobio asked and then he noticed Hajime sitting by Tooru "Oh? Iwaizumi-san is here as well. Happy birthday Iwaizumi-san! I have your present in my bag back in the club room. I was going to visit you tomorrow morning to give it to you because I know you are an early riser." he smiled genuinely and Hajime swore that he glowed the slightest as he smiled. It was something that nobody really ever saw but when they did it was like they were blessed because HOLY SHIT THAT BOY HAS A GREAT SMILE. "Oh. Thank you Kageyama. We're here because Tooru wanted to stargaze for my birthday this year and it just so happens to be that here is the best place to do it. You really don't need to buy me presents every year though. We haven't been on the same team for years now." Kageyama did an awkward shrug "Oh well? I'll go get it quickly. C'mon Shou." the two boys ran back into the school grounds.

"Why does he buy you birthday presents and not me? How long have they been on a first-name basis?" Tooru asked, clearly in shock "He buys me presents because he is pretty much my son. I really don't actually know. How long have we been on a first-name basis?" Hajime retorted "Like, 7 years but we still don't do it in public." Hajime thought that Tooru sounded almost... Disappointed. "We can do it from now on if you want." Hajime offered "Reeeallyyy Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked, draping himself backwards over Hajime's legs and therefore also draping himself onto Hajime's pizza. "Uh... Tooru. The pizza." Tooru's brown eyes widened "Aaah shit. Sorry Hajime. Shit. Fuck. Regret. Shit now I have pizza on my back." Hajime snickered. Only Tooru would do that. "Iwaizumi-senpai!" both boys looked up at Tobio who was running towards them, a wrapped present in his hands, Shouyou following closely behind. When they reached them, they both bowed to Hajime "Happy birthday." is what Tobio said and "Happy birthday Grand King's awesome ace!" is what Shouyou said. Shouyou looked up from his bow and saw a few bits of pizza toppings on Tooru's back "Grand King, there's a bit of pizza on your back..." he muttered, snickering. Tooru's hands moved to brush off the pizza and Hajime would have helped, had he not been laughing. "Stop laughing Hajime. Thank you Shrimpy-chan." Shouyou scratched his neck "Could you just call me by my name?" he asked and Tooru shrugged "Sure Shou-chan. You can call me by my name as well." Shouyou cocked his head to the side "Oikawa or Tooru? Which do you prefer?" Tooru pretended to think for a good 20 seconds "Whichever you want is fine." Tobio nudged Shouyou with his elbow "Sorry to cut your discussion short but if we don't go back Suga-san and Daichi-San will get worried. Goodbye Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-san. Enjoy the rest of your night." they walked away and Hajime put Tobio's present to the side, looking at Tooru with a smile. 

"Hey, Hajime." said boy turned his head to face Tooru "Isn't the sky beautiful tonight? How freaking pretty is the moon? It's so big tonight!" Hajime smiled slightly at the boy's excitement "Do you know what else is beautiful?" Tooru asked and Hajime stared at his childhood friend in genuine confusion "No, what?" Tooru stared at Hajime as if seeing whether he was serious before looking back at the night sky. "The stars, the sun, the planets. I fucking love space!" he shouted, bursting with excitement "I know Tooru, I know." Hajime was smiling, happy that his best friend was happy "But do you know what I love more than space?" Hajime cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he thought "Aliens?" Tooru shook his head "Volleyball?" another shake "Um... I don't know." Hajime turned to look at Tooru who didn't hesitate as he leaned forward and kissed Hajime. 

He actually kissed him. 

"It's you of course, Iwa-chan."


End file.
